Gar's Annabelle
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Oh my god...when...why? Her name is Annabelle. And she's all yours. Gar's gotten Raven a gift. But is it really just a kind gesture between friends? BBRae AU.


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Gar's Annabelle**

His hands ran up my sides. Our lips danced erotically. My fingers wove into his beautifully flawless hair.

"Hello. Earth to Rae. Yes, this is your home planet. We've discovered that your head is emptier then the space you're floating in."

I glanced over at Gar. "Shut up, asshole."

He smiled and took my hand in his. "Come on. Let's get out of here. Malcolm seems to be distracting you from having a kick-ass time." He lifted me to my feet and dragged me out of the food court.

"Gar, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where you can forget about Football Jerk." He gave my hand a squeeze and led me out to the parking lot.

"If it has anything to do with sex…" I warned playfully and slid into his car.

"Don't worry." Gar started the engine. "It's not technically sex."

"Gar!" I screamed as he peeled out of the lot and down the road toward his house, which sat on the old Seery farmland.

"I have a surprise for you."

I glared at him playfully. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Yeah and you're a bitch. We're even." Gar flashed me a smile and we fell into a peaceful silence. A couple minutes later, we pulled up a long dirt driveway.

"Where are you taking me?"

Gar had his hand over my eyes. "Shh…" he breathed in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Didn't I tell you that feels weird," I whispered back.

Slowly, he pulled his hands from my eyes. We were standing in from of his barn. His family never used it. They had no reason to. It came with the house.

Gar walked up to the door and pulled it open. Inside was a beautiful Arabian horse.

"Oh my God, Gar," I gasped and covered my mouth. "When…why?"

"Her name is Annabelle. And she's yours."

I stumbled forward. Annabelle's dark eyes turned to me. Her black mane fell gracefully over her dark neck. A thick, white, stripe ran down her muzzle and splashed over her lips. She looked to be about eighteen hands tall.

"Do you like her?" Gar asked from behind.

I looked back at him and beamed. Without a second thought, I kissed him square on his lips. Everything slowed to a crawl. My hands rested on his chest. His fingers wrapped around my upper arm. My eyes closed for a moment then I pulled back.

"Thank you, Gar." I hugged him around his waist. "You're the best friend a girl could have."

"Yeah…" he sighed and looked down at me. "The best I can be."

"Gar?" I asked worried.

He backed away. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home." He disappeared from the doorway.

I said good-bye to Annabelle before following Gar to his car. The entire ride he stared out the front silently.

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked him when he pulled up to my house.

"Annabelle's yours. You can come see her whenever you want. My parents are fine with it. I'll leave everything to take care of her in front."

I stared at him for a moment before getting out. I knew he would never tell me what was bothering him. He was a very secretive person.

While I was walking him the driveway, I could have sworn I heard Gar's voice drifting on the wind. "I love you, Rae."

I looked back but he was already gone.

Later that night, I got a phone call from Gar's mother. He was in a car accident.

Apparently, he'd gone out, gotten drunk, and didn't see the curve in the road. They found his body floating in the Allegany. He died instantly.

Gar's dad gave me a box of Gar's things. Among them was a notebook. Inside was a couple hundred short letters written to me. All of them describing how he loved me but would never tell me.

About a month after the crash, I finally got the courage to visit Annabelle. The first thing I saw was Annabelle out in the pasture grazing. The second was a stack of hay and grain by the barn door. Neither was wet from the recent rain.

The next week there was hay and grain again. I asked Gar's parents about it and they said it hadn't been them.

Right up until the day Annabelle died at the age of twenty-five, a fresh batch of food sat for her by the barn every week and I could have sworn I heard Gar whispering, "I love you, Rae," into the wind.

**Fin**

**Just so you all know it wasn't originally a FF. That's why they don't have powers! All the same I want to know what you thought of it. Review. Please.**


End file.
